The invention relates to a fixing element for connecting the two ends of a line, which fixing element has two pairs of holes extending through the element, and each pair of holes is intended to have an end part of the line threaded through it in the form of a loop.
An element of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,649.
Line which is used for washing lines or rotary airers comprises a strong core, which has to absorb the tensile forces acting on the line, and a soft, smooth sheath which imparts thickness to the line and makes it easier to clean the line. The sheath cannot absorb the same level of forces as the core. When the ends of a line material of this nature are being connected to one another, it is important for the connection to act not only on the sheath but also on the stronger core.
When using the fixing element according to the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,649, part of one end of the line fits through a loop at the other end of the line and vice versa. In the event of heavy loads, the resistance to the ends of the line becoming detached from one another may be inadequate, with the result that, when the line is used on a rotary airer, the wet washing which causes the load falls onto the ground.
The object of the invention is to overcome this drawback and to provide the fixing element described in the preamble with a greater resistance, compared to the prior art, against the ends of the line moving with respect to one another.
According to the invention, for this purpose, this fixing element is characterized in that it is additionally provided with two sockets, and each socket is intended to have a free end of the line, which projects out of the holes, to be fitted through it, all this in such a manner that that part of the line which runs towards the said socket overlaps with a part of the line which runs towards a hole in the fixing element, the direction in which the line passes through the sockets being substantially perpendicular to that in which the line passes through the said holes.
Since the ends of the line form an additional bend in order to pass through the sockets, the resistance between the line and the fixing element is increased. On account of the fact that the direction in which the line passes through the sockets is substantially perpendicular to that in which the lines pass through the holes, it is possible to achieve a flat embodiment of the fixing element, even if the ends of the line which project out of the sockets are cut off at some distance from the end of the sockets.
To obtain an even greater resistance between lines and fixing element, it may be advantageous for the sockets to extend in the direction of the connecting line between the holes of the respective pairs of holes. This has a beneficial effect on the friction between lines and fixing element.
The invention also relates to a rotary airer comprising a pole and a number of profiled sections which project from the said pole and have a series of pairs of openings, and lines which are threaded through openings in the profiled sections, which profiled sections are provided with at least one pair of bores which lie opposite one another, each bore being intended to have one end of the said line fitted through it from the outside, and a fixing element being used to fix the two ends of a line with respect to the said profiled section, which fixing element has two pairs of holes extending through the element, and each pair of holes is intended to have an end part of the line threaded through it in the form of a loop. A rotary airer of this type is also known from the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,649. According to the invention, the fixing element is additionally provided with two sockets, and each socket is intended to have the remaining part of that end of the line which has been threaded through a pair of holes in the form of a loop fitted through it, all this in such a manner that that part of the line which runs towards the said socket overlaps that part of the line which runs from an opening in the profiled section towards a hole in the fixing element, the direction in which the line runs through the sockets being substantially perpendicular to that in which the line runs through the said holes. The sockets preferably extend in the direction of the connecting line between the holes of the respective pairs of holes.